Totally Spies and the Heroes od DC episode 22 Wildside of Wildcat
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: the Spies team up with Doctor Fate into taking down Despero from breaking into the Library of Infinity. In the Main Plot: The Spies team up with Pink Arrow and Wildcat to restore the fighting skills of Buck Borries, Dave Stone Walter and Jack Dillon Fredson from Golden Wasp before he uses them to take down the Justice League.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 22 the Wild side of Wildcat.

In the Teaser: Despero floats his way to the Library of Infinity. As he made it to the Library of Infinity. He floated to the front doors of the Library of Infinity but 2 guards block his way into the library, so Despero uses his third eye to drain the energy from the 2 guards. The 2 guards guarding the Library of Infinity fall to the ground as their energy was drained.

Despero

At last all of the knowledge of the Library of Infinity is all main.

Despero walked into the Library of Infinity but suddenly Sam, Clover, Alex and Doctor Fate are inside of the Library.

Doctor Fate

Sorry but your Library card has been expired.

Despero

So Doctor Fate and you brought some friends along to help you defend the library no matter my eye is still powerful enough to defeat all four of you.

Despero fired his 3 eye at them sending them flying and crashing into a bookshelf. Doctor Fate and the Spies fall to the floor and books fall on them too.

Clover

Ok having a third eye in the middle of his forehead is creepy.

Alex

But having a third eye with powers is way creepy.

Doctor Fate

I know I never though with an alien fiend like this before and it is my first time.

Suddenly Despero fired his third eye again on the torches in the library making the torches come to life.

Sam

Can an eye do that?

Despero

My third eye can do that and so much more.

Doctor Fate

This is hard to beat… Clover, Alex you take care of the torches while me and Sam take care of Despero.

Clover and Alex pull out their Light Saber Lip Sticks and chop the torch men in half, but they made more of them appear.

Clover

Ok we chop them in half of we make more of them appear.

Alex

How about we put them out with the Hair Spray Fire Extinguisher.

Alex uses the Hair Spray Fire Extinguisher to put out the Torch men turning them into rock statues, but suddenly the rock statues break appear making 20 more torch men appear.

Alex

Ok we're in trouble.

Clover

I hope that Sam and Doctor Fate have a harder time dealing with Despero.

On the outside of the Library of Infinity Sam and Doctor Fate keep on fight Despero as the dodge his laser fire, Sam pulled out the WOOHPzoka and fires it at Despero, but Despero uses his third eye to absorb the attack from the WOOHPzoka and fires it back at Sam hitting her and sending her crash landing onto the steps of the Library of Infinity. Sam picked herself up and bloody was coming out from her nose and mouth.

Despero

Didn't you know that my eye can absorb laser attacks too?

Despero uses his eye again to wrap Doctor Fate around in red laser. Back in the Library of Infinity Clover and Alex are still fighting off the Torch men with their Light Saber Lip Sticks, but suddenly from the Torch men arms appear swords and the slash them at Clover and Alex, but they both dodged the blades of fire. Alex kicked one of the blades of fire out from their hands and grab the sword

Alex

It's time to fight fire with fire.

And job the sword into the torch man's chest causing him to be sucked into the sword.

Clover

Hey Alex when you put the sword of fire into the man's chest it goes into the sword.

Alex

So that means.

Clover

We have to fight fire with fire.

Clover knock a fire sword out from a torch man's hand and job the man into the sword. Clover and Alex all put the men into the swords. They drop the swords onto the ground and ran out to help out Sam and Doctor Fate.

Clover

Sam are you alright?

Sam

Yes I am but Despero is going to have a black eye in the middle of his forehead now come on.

Doctor Fate is being crushed by Despero's powers, but suddenly an exploding flower throwing star attacked Despero and exploded on his third eye.

Despero

OHHH my eye my beautiful third eye ouch.

Doctor Fate blasted Despero with his magical powers send him out from limbo and back on Earth. The Spies and Doctor Fate came out of the portal to Earth and the Spies uses the Quick Wrap Sticky string to wrap Despero up. Suddenly WOOHP agents arrived and so as Jerry.

Jerry

Good work spies and Doctor Fate we'll take it from here.

Doctor Fate

Well I have to thank the girls into helping me to stop a criminal alien from stealing the knowledge from the Library of Infinity.

Alex

So what are you going to do with Despero?

Jerry

He'll be going to a top secret location to be locked up we'll never see him again anytime soon.

Doctor Fate

Well that is good I am ok fighting evil wizards and warlocks not aliens.

In the Main Plot: Material Arts master, Former US Marine, and retire movie star Buck Borries was going for a jog down by the L.A board walk. He stopped to caught his breathe when all of a suddenly a robotic arm grabbed him and picks him up into a blimp. Buck Borries woke up and see that he was in a pod.

Buck Borries

Hey what happened and where am i?

The Golden Wasp

Let's just say that you are in a special place and a special "someone is going to take away your fighting skill.

A bolt of light flashes onto Buck Borries.

Back at Beverly Hills the Spies are walking through the streets when suddenly they saw Stacy in her gym outfit walking towards them.

Stacy

Hay Girls

The Spies

Stacy!

Clover

What are you doing in those gym cloths of yours?

Sam

And are so post to be at the Watch Tower today?

Stacy

No the Justice League gave me a day off so I'm going over to Wildcat's gym for today for a boxing lesson with Wildcat do you want to come with me?

Alex

Of course Stacy.

Clover

Totally we want to see our favorite Justice League intern how her fighting.

Stacy

Sweet it's just down the street from here.

At the Wildcat Gym the Spies and Stacy enter inside of the gym and see that the gym was empty but Ted Grant was punching a punching bag.

Clover

Some gym

Alex

I know it looks abandon.

Stacy

Well Ted Grant doesn't have much people coming in but he does keep the rent up and running… Hey Wildcat I'm here for today's lesson.

Ted Grant stopped punching the punching bag and transformed into Wildcat.

Wildcat

Hello Stacy you're here early.

Stacy

Totally the Justice League gave me the day off so I came here early for my lesson.

Wildcat

Well that is nice of them come and get your gloves on and you can start training.

Clover

This we got to see.

Stacy goes into the ring with her helmet on and her gloves and her mouth guard in too. Wildcat came into the ring pulling his fist up so as Stacy. Stacy throw the first punch but Wildcat blocked the punch and throw an upper cut at Stacy hitting her, Stacy punched at Wildcat 3 times at Wildcat, and did a kick at him in the gut.

Wildcat

Alright Stacy remember this isn't kick boxing.

Stacy

I know but I want to do some other stuff in boxing.

Wildcat

Do some other stuff in boxing ah…alright come over to the bag and I'll show you and your friends how to do the Take down Tornado.

Alex

What is the Take down Tornado?

The Spies, and Stacy came over to the punching bag and Wildcat shows them how to do the Take down Tornado.

Wildcat

Now ladies this is how you do the Take down Tornado, first you need keep your eye on your target, next you twice your hips while keeping your knees bent but keeping one leg in the air, then keep your fist and arms up in the air like a bird and then.

Wildcat spun like a tornado and hit the punching bag with tremendous force causing the punching bag to break off its chain and crashes through the brick wall.

Wildcat

And that my friends is how you do the Take down tornado.

Sam

With that enough force to take down a punching bag in one hit how powerful is that?

Wildcat

Me and Buck don't know how powerful is the Take down Tornado is.

Clover

Wait you mean you know Buck Borries?

Wildcat

That's right me and Buck go way back and we invented the Take down Tornado.

Wildcat made smoothies for him and the Spies and for Stacy. Put eggs, banana, tuna and protein powered and hot sauce in the blender and blended them up and poor 5 glasses of his smoothie.

Wildcat

Here you go girls and it's on the house.

The Spies and Stacy

Thanks.

The Spies and Stacy all drank the smoothie and spit it out.

Clover

Oh this is terrible.

Wildcat

It's terrible but it makes you big and strong.

Sam

So anyway Wildcat why is your gym so empty?

Wildcat

Well no one loves to box more than I do… I move out here to Beverly Hills to see if anyone will be shoeing to box but no one is interested anymore… the people are more interested in Mix material art fighting so I had been thinking of closing the gym and return to New York.

Stacy

Hay you can't do that some people think that boxing is awesome.

Wildcat

But It's just hitting stuff.

Clover

Here's an idea how about we'll help you advertise your gym so people can come in to your gym.

Wildcat

Tried advertising but it had failed no one is paying attention to my bill board.

Sam

How about a commercial, I can direct the commercial and you Clover, Stacy and Alex will star in it.

Clover

Oh a commercial that is a good idea I can finally star into a commercial so people can notice me.

Wildcat

A commercial ah ok we can give it a go I'm in.

Suddenly they heard a WOOHPing nose.

Stacy

Hay what is that noise?

Alex

That is a WOOHPing noise.

Suddenly the Spies, Stacy and Wildcat are WOOHPed to Jerry's office. As they arrive in Jerry's office they see that one of Buck Borries's films was showing in Jerry's office.

Stacy

What is on the screen?

Wildcat

Hey I know that movie it's one of Buck Borries's film "Smash Down Survival".

Clover

So what we're watching is a film starring Buck Borries?

Alex

I think he is but he is a lot younger.

Sam

That's why this film has been released 30 years ago.

Wildcat

That's right and I would why is your boss watching this?

Jerry

Well this movie is for research only… that's why I WOOHP you along with Stacy to help the girls find what happened to your friend Buck.

Wildcat

Alright I'll give him a call right now.

Jerry

Your mission today spies is to find out what had happened to Buck Borries today and see if you can find out anything else from him.

Clover

So you're saying that we're teaming up with Wildcat today and Pink Arrow

Jerry

Yes if Stacy would like to tag along for this mission?

Stacy

So in.

Stacy transform herself into Pink Arrow and the Spies transform into their Spy suits.

Wildcat

Alright Buck is at home now but he did say that we can come to his place now, it's right in the Hollywood hills.

Jerry

And it is we're you are all going to now, but before you go here are some gadgets from the WOOHP Kangaroo Line you'll have the Kangaroo Hop Flip Flops.

Wildcat

Sorry but I don't wear flip flops.

Jerry

These gadgets are for the girls not for you, anyway you'll also need the Buzz saw Bracelet, the Diamond Cutter Earrings, the Track you down Spit ball, and a new gadget the Combat Ready Black Belt witch has over 500 different martial arts programed into the belt.

Sam

Over 50 different martial arts in the belt.

Stacy

But Jerry there are more than 50 different material arts because Batman mastered all of them.

Alex

Really he mastered every material art?

Stacy

You bet.

Wildcat

Well to one martial artist to another one martial art to know is quite enough.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies, Pink Arrow and Wildcat to Buck Borries's retired home.

The Spies, Stacy and Ted Grant all arrived at Buck Borries's retired home. Ted Grant knocked at the door and Buck Borries answers it to see Ted Grant was at the door with the Spies and Stacy.

Buck Borries

Ted it's you again.

Ted Grant

Hey Bucky it's so good to see you again how are things doing for you while you are retiring?

Buck Borries

I'll tell you all about and who are your friends?

Ted Grant

Oh this is Clover, Sam, Alex and Stacy.

Sam

We tag along to meet a famous movie star.

Buck Borries

And glad you did come inside and take your shoes.

Ted Grant, The Spies and Stacy entered inside of Buck Borries home.

Clover

Nice place you got here Mr. Borries.

Buck Borries

Thank you I always get it clean whenever I feel like it… anyone want coffee?

Buck Borries pours 6 mugs of coffee.

Alex

Mr. Borries what is this?

Ted Grant

Oh I can tell you that he won that award for best actor in an action film.

Stacy

He won an academy award?

Buck Borries

That's right and I am the only person who won that?

Sam

Look at all of these material arts trophies

Buck Borries

That's right I won all of those trophies and I even invented my own martial art, Buck qwan do.

Alex

You really made your own martial art?

Ted Grant

Yes we did me and Buck invented even a move.

Buck Borries

That's right the Take down Tornado.

Clover

You two made the Take down Tornado?

Buck Borries

That's right here I'll show you it to you all.

Buck Borries banned his knees and spin and then suddenly fall down to the floor. Ted helped him up from the floor.

Ted Grant

Bucky you nearly hand it what happened?

Buck Borries

I don't know it looks like my martial arts skill magically disappear?

Sam

Mr Borries could I ask you something… did you remember what had happened to yourself this morning?

Buck Borries

I don't know while I was doing my morning jog something attacked me and suddenly I forget all about it.

Alex

So you're saying that you don't remember what had happened?

Buck Borries

That's right… one time I am a master of fighting and now I'm a no body.

Stacy

So you don't have any fighting skills anymore right?

Buck Borries

That's right.

The Spies, Stacy and Ted Grant think that something is going on with Buck Borries.

Ted Grants

Thanks for the coffee Buck but we have to go now.

Buck Borries

Thanks for dropping by.

Ted Grant, The Spies, and Stacy exited Buck Borries's house.

Ted Grant

Di d you girls see that?

Stacy

Totally looks like Buck lose his material arts skills.

Alex

From fighting pro to fighting no this guy has no fighting abilities now.

Clover

He demonstrated the Take down Tornado but he falls before he hits the punching bag.

Sam

This is getting weird

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged.

Jerry

Hello Spies, Stacy and Wildcat how is the mission is going?

Ted Grant

Well we were in Buck Borries house.

Alex

And found out that he lost his fighting skills

Jerry

Oh deer

Stacy

But we have to find the person who is reasonable for all of this and put him to justice.

Sam

Jerry did you find out anything else of what is happening today Jerry?

Jerry

No but pro wrestler Dave Stone Walter has gone missing.

Clover

You mean that pro wrestler slash movie star has gone missing?

Jerry

That's the one he was filming his new movie Smash it down 4 when suddenly he magical disappeared.

Alex

So Buck Borries has disappeared and now he returns without his fighting skills.

Ted Grant

Who else is next?

Jerry

Good thing you said that you all must guard an actor named Jack "Dillan" Fredson.

Stacy

Hey I read an article about him he is a 5 time Action Fighter actor.

Sam

I read the Sam article too, first he was a Red Fighter, then a Black, Fighter, then a Green Fighter, then an Orange Fighters, a White Fighter and now he is going to be a Gold Fighter.

Clover

Rumours had it that he is going to break the Action Fighter record for being the actor in most Action fighter shows.

Alex

Jerry where is he now?

Jerry

He is in New Zealand filming his new Action Fighter series.

Ted Grant

Could you drop us off there Jerry?

Jerry

You bet I can.

Suddenly the WOOHP jet appeared and suck up The Spies, Stacy and Ted Grant and jeted off to New Zealand.

As the Spies, Wildcat, and Pink Arrow arrived In New Zealand, where they arrived on set of the Action Fighter series. Actor Jack Dillan Fredson came out from his theater.

Clover

Wow.

Sam

First we have to blend in with the crew.

The Spies, Wildcat and Stacy blend in with the cast being enemy soldiers of the Action Fighters. Jack Dillan Fredson was in his Golden Fighter suit and he puts on his helmet sudden the helmet was being lifted up into the air. Jack Dillan Fredson caught his helmet and he was being lifted up into the air also.

Wildcat

Something is going on.

Sam

We have to put him down from the air.

The Spies uses Kangaroo Hop Flip Flops to jump into their air and caught Jack Dillan Fredson's legs and they acted like a human anchor lowering Jack Dillan Fredson down to the ground, but suddenly a lightning bolt strikes the Spies causing them to let go of Jack Dillan Fredson's legs sending him fall upward to an invisible blimp. But Alex shoot a Track you down Spit ball at the blimp tracking the kidnapper down.

Alex

Hey Wildcat you look like you seen a ghost?

Wildcat

Yes I did see a ghost of my old nemesis Golden Wasp.

Stacy

Who is the Golden Wasp?

Clover

Is he like some old fore of yours?

Wildcat

Yes he is… 30 years ago while the Justice Society of America was up and running me and my team faced a foe named the Golden Wasp who was going to destroy every mountain on Earth and turn them into volcanos the rest of my team where trap but I broke out and stop the Golden Wasp on my own stopping him from making every mountain on Earth into volcanos… we arrested him, but he vow to get revenge on me and the Justice Society of America.

Sam

But Wildcat that was over 30 years ago, the Justice Society had turned into the Justice League.

Wildcat

I know but he still wants revenge.

Stacy

But on the other hand where is he now.

Alex

Before he got away with Jack Dillan Fredson I shoot one of the Track you down Spit ball on the blimp.

Clover

Good thinking on putting a tracking device on the blimp.

Wildcat

Now all we need to do is to find Golden Wasp's hide out.

Alex

According to the track you down spit ball and my compowered the blimp is handing towards the Rocky Mountains.

Wildcat

And that is where we are handing.

Moments later the Spies, Wildcat and Pink Arrow all arrived at the Rocky Mountains climbing upward to arrive to the top of the mountain to see a giant wasp nest.

Wildcat

There it is the Wasp Nest.

Clover

For a super villain with a name like the Golden Wasp he takes his lairs to literal.

Alex

Totally for a name like the Golden Wasp his lair is weird.

The Spies, Pink Arrow and Wildcat came up to a steel door.

Sam

Looks like a steel door is blocking our way inside you know what that means?

Alex

I don't know what it means?

Clover

I was hoping that you have the answer.

Pink Arrow

Cut the door open.

Sam

That a girl Pink Arrow Buzz saw bracelet do your thing.

Sam uses the Buzz Saw bracelet to cut a hole into the steel door. The Spies, Wildcat and Pink Arrow hoped through the hole and enter into Golden Wasp's evil lair. While they are in the Golden Wasp's evil lair they saw that the Golden Wasp has class.

Clover

Wow for a super villain he has some class.

Wildcat

Oh yeah will a classy evil lair has two stars locked up into contentment pods against their will.

The Spies, Pink Arrow and Wildcat see that Jack Dillan Fredson and Dave Stone Walter are locked up in contentment pods.

Pink Arrow

Dave Stone Walter.

Alex

Jack Dillan Fredson.

Suddenly a hive shape glass cage dropped down and catches the Spies, Pink Arrow and Wildcat.

Wildcat

Oh boy a hive shape glass cage this isn't good.

Clover

What do you mean by that?

Suddenly Golden Wasp came out from the shadows.

Sam

So you must be the Golden Wasp?

The Golden Wasp

Yes I am the Golden Wasp and for Wildcat it's so terrible to see you again from our last encounterment.

Wildcat

I know you're a jerk face too.

Pink Arrow

So anyway Golden Wasp what are you going to do with Jack Dillan Fredson and Dave Stone Walter?

The Golden Wasp

It's simple really I'm going to use my machine to take their fighting skills just like I took away Buck Borries's fighting skills.

The Golden Wasp did the Take Down Tornado on a punching bag making it break off it's chain and sending it flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

Wildcat

He that move doesn't belong to you.

Clover

Totally it belongs to Buck Borries and now you stolen the Take down Tornado you monster.

The Golden Wasp

That's right with my machine I stolen his Take down Tornado move along with his other martial art moves and now for Dave Stone Walter and Jack Dillan Fredson.

The Golden Wasp activated his machine causing Dave Stone Walter and Jack "Dillan" Fredson to be in shock and losing their fighting abilities and sending them into The Golden Wasp.

Pink Arrow

Looks like The Golden Wasp now has Dave Stone Walter's wrestling skills and Jack Dillan Fredson's mixed material arts skills.

Sam

But there is no way you're getting away with this.

The Golden Wasp

Oh Really

The Golden Wasp press a button revealing an army of Wasp bots that the Golden Wasp made.

The Golden Wasp

You see I also copied their fighting skills and Buck Borries's fighting skills into my Wasp Bots so we can hunt down any Justice League member and take them down. Ahahaha.

The Golden Wasp along with his Wasp Bots blasted off to hunt down the Justice League members.

Alex uses the Buzz saw bracelet to get out of the glass cage but it broke.

Alex

Oh No looks like the Buzz Saw Bracelet don't work on the cage.

Pink Arrow

No go for my acid arrow either.

Sam

Looks like the Golden Wasp made the cage that is acid proof and also stronger than diamonds.

Clover

And nothing cuts diamonds then Diamond Cutter Earrings.

Clover uses the Diamond Cutter Earring to cut a hole from the glass cage to let her, Sam, Alex, Pink Arrow and Wildcat out of there to save Dave Stone Walter and Jack Dillan Fredson.

Alex

Wow you are great as the Red Fighter.

Pink Arrow

Can I get you autograph?

Wildcat

Girls we're here to save them not to have crushes on them.

Suddenly a warning alarm came on inside the Golden Wasp's lair.

Sam

Oh no looks like an alarm is off in the lair.

Wildcat

That doesn't look too good.

Pink Arrow

Come on we have to get out of here.

The Spies, Pink Arrow and Wildcat grabbed Dave Stone Walter and Jack Dillan Fredson and they all ran out of the Golden Wasp's lair. As they are all outside the lair exposed but everyone inside got out just in the nick of time.

Clover picked up her compowered and call Jerry.

Clover

Jerry could you pick up these two material art stars while we capture a Super Villain?

Jerry

Can do.

Wildcat

Come on girls we have to stop the Golden Wasp.

Sam

Alex where is the Golden Wasp now?

Alex

Yes he and his Wasp Bots are heading to Jersey City.

Pink Arrow

And that is where we are going.

The Spies grabbed on to Pink Arrow's and Wildcat's hands and they all blasted off to Jerseys City to stop the Golden Wasp and his Waspbots. In Boston Vibe, Booster Gold, Green Arrow and Speedy are all aboard a Justice League rocket when suddenly Wasp bots started to attack the rocket. Vibe, Booster Gold, Green Arrow and Speedy got out from the Justice League Rocket just in time, when suddenly more Wasp bots attack them with material art fighting skills. Vibe, Booster Gold, Green Arrow and Speedy all thought back Booster Gold fired this golden lasers at the Wasp Bots causing them to expose, Vibe uses his supersonic wave power to break 8 Wasp bots to pieces. Green Arrow and Speedy fired their expositing arrows at the Wasp Bots.

Speedy

Who is doing this to us Green Arrow?

Green Arrow

I have no idea who is behind of all of this.

Suddenly the Golden Wasp came out of nowhere and kick Vibe in the face slamming him into a brick wall.

The Golden Wasp

I am behind all of this.

Booster Gold

Who are you?

The Golden Wasp uses the Take Down Tornado onto Booster Gold knocking him and knocking his sunglasses off from his face, blood came out from his noise.

The Golden Wasp

I am the Golden Wasp and I am here to kill you all.

The Golden Wasp did a tripe scissor kick at Green Arrow break his bow in half. And then he picked up Speedy and throws him at Green Arrow.

Vibe

The question is how did you learn those material arts moves?

The Golden Wasp

Let's just say that I "barrowed" them from some friends of mine.

The Golden Wasp kicked Vibe in the face causing blood to come out from his face. Suddenly the Spies, Pink Arrow, and Wildcat arrived on the scene wearing the Combat Ready Black Belts.

Wildcat

Stop using martial arts for evil Golden Wasp.

Clover

Totally you are using it for the wrong reason.

The Spies, Pink Arrow and Wildcat leaped down from the building that they are standing on and landed on the streets.

The Golden Wasp

So could an old cat and some girls defeat me?

Sam

It doesn't matter what martial art you have it's the way that you uses it.

Alex

Like our Combat Ready Black Belts.

The Golden Wasp

How could non colored belts defeat me?

Pink Arrow

Time to find out.

Clover strikes at the Golden Wasp in the head with a kick. Alex did a triple flying spin hook kick at Golden Wasp in the chest. Sam did a flying punch at Golden Wasp but Golden Wasp grabbed her and slam her down on the pavement. Pink Arrow fired 3 exposed arrows at Golden Wasp the arrows exposed on impact sending the Golden Wasp flying and crashed into a parked car. Pink Arrow uses her sticky string arrow to wrap Golden Wasp up, but Golden Wasp escaped it and did his Take down Tornado on everyone sending them grinding onto the streets.

The Golden Wasp

Didn't you know that Buck Borries is a master escape artist in one of his films?

Clover

No we didn't

Wildcat

Well I know that he does it for a hobby.

The Golden Wasp

Consider yourselves lucky you are all going to be defeated by the Golden Wasp and his many fighting skills.

Suddenly an idea popped into Sam's head.

Sam

That's it.

Alex

What's it Sam?

Sam

We can use a quintuple Take down Tornado to take down Golden Wasp.

The Golden Wasp

Please how could 5 Take Down Tornados take down me?

Wildcat

Time to find out.

The Spies, Pink Arrow and Wildcat all did a Takedown Tornado at the Golden Wasp, Golden Wasp did the same, and all 6 takedown tornados clash against each other, the Spies, Pink Arrow and Wildcat's Takedown Tornados knocked out Golden Wasp sending him crashing right through a brick wall.

Wildcat

Sorry Golden Wasp looks like you're fighting days are over.

Moments later WOOHP agents take away Golden Wasp and ambulances take Green Arrow, Speedy, Booster Gold and Vibe to the Hospital.

Wildcat

Well girls thank you for helping me taking down the Golden Wasp.

Pink Arrow

You're welcome Wildcat.

Alex

But what will happen to Dave Stone Walter and Jack Dillan Fredson and Buck Borries?

Jerry

WOOHP agents are restoring their fighting skills as we speak.

Wildcat

Hey Jerry could you ask them to do a commercial for me.

Jerry

A commercial what commercial?

One week later a Wildcat Gym commercial was up on the TV for the Wildcat Gym.

Wildcat

Do you want to defend yourself from criminals… do you want to fight like an Action Fighter and do you want to do fighting moves like Buck Borries's Takedown Tornado… well come over to the Wildcat Gym to take a quick lesson so you can have the skills you need to fight off crime.

The Commercial was over and people are inside the Wildcat gym wanting to have some fighting lessons.

Ted Grant

Well thank you girls for helping me save my gym.

Sam

It was nothing.

Stacy

Totally what are friends for?

Clover

Totally with your gym busy than ever.

Ted Grant grabbed the microphone.

Ted Grant

Thank you to coming to the Wildcat Gym… I would like to thank Sam, Clover, Alex and Stacy for helping me making this commercial, and now let's all raise our smooth glasses for a toast for all future fighters to use their fighting skills right and for defending yourself.

Everyone drank there drinks and spit them out because the smoothie tasted terrible.

Alex

Next time make some fruit smoothies for everyone.

Ted Grant

I'll keep that in mind.

The End


End file.
